Why Do You Want Me to Be Jealous?
by Man of Faith
Summary: This is my add on to Model Behavior. I always felt that there was a reason why Cody had insisted that Bailey was jealous of Jessica. Here's my interpretation as to why.


**AN: Ok guys, here's another one-shot. Was anyone else unsatisfied with the way Model Behavior ended with almost no explaination of Cody's delusion that Bailey was jealous of Jessica? Here's my interpretation as to why. I do not own any characters or references to Suite Life On Deck. They are the property of Disney. Again, please review, they make me smile and happy!**

* * *

The party was more than a success, even though they had to clean up early because Mr. Moseby had came back from his trip to Florida earlier than expected. Cody was in his cabin by himself since Woody was currently with Zack and Marcus completing their punishment that Mr. Moseby had given them for throwing the party in the first place. Since the ocean was loaded with the floaters that came from the party that they threw, it was only fitting that Zack, Marcus, and Woody would have to dive into the water and fish them out. Cody had hoped that the trio was careful since they were near shark infested waters. Then again, that was probably just part of the punishment in Moseby's eyes. As Cody was getting ready to go away into dreamland, there was a knock on his door. Wondering who it could be, Cody opened the door and saw it was his girlfriend, Bailey, on the other end. Cody would have smiled at the idea of Bailey wanting to spend some time with him before they went to sleep, but the look of annoyance on Bailey's face told him this was anything, but a pleasant visit.

"Can we talk?" Bailey said while showing absolutely no emotion in her voice.

"Sure, anything for my little hay bale" Cody said, waiting for the familiar giggle that always occurred when he used his little pet name for her. Yet, Bailey's face was like stone and Cody knew something was wrong. After letting her in, he closed the door and locked it so that they could have some privacy. Something told him that whatever Bailey wanted to talk about, he was in already in a deep hole.

"Okay, before I start, I want you to listen to everything I have to say before you explain anything. Please promise me that." Bailey said as she gave Cody a pleading look.

"I will, but what is this about?" Cody promised as he kept thinking the worst.

"Let me get to that. You know Cody; I wasn't going to say anything in the beginning because I thought you were just trying to re-assure me of everything that had happened between you and Jessica. Yet, even then you COULD have been more honest with me about how she looked. I mean really Cody, bad teeth, blotchy skin, A HUMP?? I was definitely willing to forgive you for that comment and even made a joke about it to let you know that I had no problems with her. Yet, you just kept digging and digging yourself into such a big hole that I didn't even know who you were anymore. Cody, why did you keep on insisting that I was jealous? I was never jealous. Jessica and I were getting along just fine. In fact, we became instant friends with one another and didn't care what happened in the past. You do realize that it's actually possible for your current girlfriend to be friends with your ex don't you? You even made Jessica very uncomfortable about the whole situation and had me needing to reassure her that your assumption of me being jealous was completely false. You probably didn't mean to, but you were a total jerk towards the both of us. Cody, I'm not as mad at you as I am confused. Why did you delude yourself into thinking that I was jealous of her? Please, I need to know what happened to my boyfriend who has always been sensitive to my feelings and is usually able to pick up on how I feel."

While Bailey was on her little rant on how Cody had treated her and Jessica, Cody started replaying everything that had happened the past 24 hours. To say that he was a jerk as Bailey had called him was an understatement. In fact, if Cody was truthful to himself, he had taken on the worst personality trait of his twin as his own. He wasn't just a jerk, but beyond arrogant as well. Cody suddenly realized that Bailey had finished and was looking at him expectantly, waiting for an answer to the singular question that stuck out through her entire rant, the question of why did he do it?

"Bailey…I…" Cody started to explain, but sighed instead and look Bailey in the eyes and seeing the confusion and hurt emitting from them, Cody knew he was going to have to fully explain himself. Even then, Cody didn't fully understand why he had acted that way.

"Bailey, before I start, please understand that I never wanted to treat you nor Jessica that way. In fact, there are parts of me that are as confused as you two seemed to be. I guess there are different parts to the whole thing. I at first was afraid that you would be jealous because of what had happened before with Reina and the rest of the Home Ec class that I was teaching."

"Cody, I thought we talked about that. I was only jealous because it seemed as if you never did anything to dissuade them from flirting with you."

"I know and that's why I had reasoned with myself really quickly that as long as you knew the truth between Jessica and me, you wouldn't have a problem with her. Then, I guess my insecurities got the best of me. You and I would both agree that Jessica is beautiful and being a model enhances that point even further. I deluded myself into thinking that if you were jealous of Jessica's beauty, you wouldn't see me as such a loser."

"I never saw you as one. If I did, why would I even be with you through everything that we've gone through the past year or even be with you in the first place?"

"I guess a part of me thought that you would see how beautiful Jessica was and think that if I couldn't even hold onto someone like her, why would I deserve someone like you. If you were jealous of what Jessica and I had, maybe you would have thought that I was the "total package" and not the loser that I really am."

"Okay, first off, let me say this again just to be clear, you are not a loser. I would never even think of dating a loser and I'm dating you. Cody, you may not be the most athletic, suave, or manliest man that I know, but you have something most guys don't. You're sensitive, smart as a whip, very loving, and you can cook better than some of the most famous chefs in the world. I'm attracted to you because of those attributes."

"Bailey, those attributes may be who I am, but I always felt so insecure because I always felt that I didn't deserve you. I mean, why would you ever give up someone like Moose for me? That's who I compare myself to you know. Everyone knew Moose was your ex. Moose the one who can bob corn, who's stronger than anyone I've ever met before, AND he beat me at chess. People will always look at me and wonder what in the world you were thinking choosing me. That's why I was insisting you were jealous of Jessica, because in the end, I'm jealous of Moose!" Cody finished finally spilling his heart. Sure it had been a year or so since Bailey had decided to stay on the ship instead of going back with Moose and Cody couldn't have been happier. Yet, there was always a part of him that wondered if Bailey had made the right choice.

"You're jealous of Moose and you're worried about what others think? CODY! Who cares about what others think or feel?? What matters is how you and I feel about each other and what our closest friends think. Zack, Woody, London, Marcus, Moseby, Tutweiller, your parents and mines are the ones we should be caring about in terms of how others feel. As much as Zack, Woody, London, and Marcus makes fun of us at times, you know they support us whole-heartedly. Both Moseby and Tutweiller gave their blessings by even allowing us to break curfew some times because they realize how busy our schedules are that we barely see each other. Your parents and mines have been very supportive. In fact, I never thought I needed to tell you this, but my dad approves of you more than he did of Moose."

"He what? Why would he? I'm sure most of Kettlecorn has heard of what happened during the Mulch Festival"

"Oh trust me they have. In fact, when I went home for summer break, the festival was the biggest buzz around town. Needless to say, most of the townspeople were wondering why I had chosen the little feller over the prize that is Moose. I almost wanted to leave early and go visit you in Boston only to get away from the constant questions from them. Do you know why I stayed until the semester started?" Bailey started to tear up at the memories of the past summer. The constant questions hurt more than anything else because these were the people she grew up knowing. Couldn't they see that she was in love and she made her choice and that there was no way she would change her mind.

At the sight of Bailey crying, Cody went over and immediately held her in his arms and whispered, "You said that it was because you had to help out with the farm. You never told me what you had to go through that summer."

"That was part of the reason. The other was that out of everyone, my family was the only ones that supported my decision. I stayed because of their support. While others were focused on the fact that Moose won all the competitions against you, my parents focused on the fact that you spent so much time and effort to bring the Mulch Festival to me. They were very touched by your gesture and understood why my heart belonged to you. My parents want to meet you and your family when we go on break, they are even willing to go to Boston and my dad basically gave his blessings to us being together. Cody, that's what you have that Moose never will. You have a kind and loving heart that will always belong to me, just like mines will always belong to you. Don't worry about what others think, only worry about what those closest to you would think."

"Oh Bailey. I feel like the biggest jerk in the world for how I treated you and Jessica. When they leave tomorrow, remind me to tell her how sorry I am. I never meant to be mean to either one of you, I was just so insecure about everything."

"You don't have to be anymore. Just always remember, I'm yours and you can't get rid of me that easily." Bailey declared as she tilt her head up and put her arms around Cody's neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

After a couple of minutes, they finally pulled away from each other and as the two of them look into each other's eyes, Cody smiled and said, "And I'm yours as well. I love you."

"I love you, too"

As they stand there basking in the silence of the night and the presence of each other, the cabin door suddenly opened and Woody stepped in only to stop and realize that he had stepped into a romantic moment between his two friends.

"Oops, I didn't realize you two were having a moment. You know what, I'll go bunk with Zack and Marcus tonight. Good night you two."

The couple smiled at each other as Bailey gave him a smirk and said, "Looks like we have the room to ourselves tonight."

"Yes, it does and with Tutweiller and Moseby actually allowing us to spend weekends together without their interference, I believe you should stay the night."

"My thoughts exactly."

Cody went over to lock the door and turn off the lights. Afterwards, he lead Bailey over to his bed and the two of them lied down on the comfortable twin size mattress and snuggle close to one another as they both drift off into their dreams. As they slept, both wore a smile that can only be described as a peaceful slumber as they had just passed through another hurdle in this journey that we call love.


End file.
